The Benefactor
(formerly) |family = Ledas (ki brother) }} The Benefactor (ベナファクター, Benafakutā) is an Iyxan in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the first, second, third, fifth, and sixth sagas as well as the special "Outbreak: Paved In Blood". He is introduced in the chapter "Lord Frieza". Overview 'Appearance' The Benefactor is an Iyxan. Much of the Benefactor remains unseen. He is bipedal, walking on two legs and vaguely resembles a human form. He wears a dark hood over his head and dark robes draped over his body. His hands (which are ''seen) look to be reptillian in nature. He also has a tail, but this remains still under his dark clothes. As revealed in Outbreak, the Benefactor is indeed reptilian. His entire face and much of his body was heavily scarred which may be why he wears a hood the rest of his life. He has lightly faded dark stripes across his body, as well. 'Personality' The Benefactor is very cold, perhaps even more so than Frieza. It is unknown the full extent of his "duties" on Frieza's ship, but he is seen giving missions personally to Prince Vegeta and Ledas. He shady yet poetic manner is strangely chilling to the children, who really have no idea what he talks about. In the chapter, "Serenity And Atonement", his unbelievable horror is witnesed, not only by his victim Layeeck, but also by Frieza himself. Frieza's bearing witness to this event would later get the Benefactor in a lot of trouble. History 'Dragon Ball: Legacies' The Benefactor has one story in the story-wide collection of Dragon Ball: Legacies. Titled '''Were It So Easy', it detailed of the Benefactor on Earth, far before his introduction in The Forgotten. The plot mainly featured the Benefactor finding an isolated village, and having some fun with it, at the expense of the inhabitants' lives. A distant relative appeared in Majin Magic Part Two. Like The Benefactor, this relative supported the main protagonist as a Benefactor. In this case, it's Bibidi. 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten' 'Prince Vegeta Saga' By this time, the Benefactor had been working for the Planet Trade Organization directly under Lord Frieza for many years. He was obviously in a senior position, as he personally dictated over which planets were given to Lord Frieza. His personality lead him to do his duties alone, as all the other soldiers on Frieza's ship were too scared too work with him. During the Saiyan rebellion, The Benefactor killed Layeeck in an extremely brutal and disgusting way in front of Frieza, even after the tryant had told him to stop. Because The Benefactor could not stop his bloodlust, Frieza deemed him unmanageable. He executed the alien, himself. The Benefactor's body was put with King Vegeta's, Layeeck's and the rest of the Saiyan usurpers' on a garbage ship. However, as the ship took off, The Benefactor revealed he wasn't killed by Frieza. He killed the pilot and used the ship to flee. 'Outbreak: Paved In Blood' The Benefactor's origins were revealed in this special. While learning how to hunt, his mother was taken as a slave and The Benefactor was made aware of energy (also known as ki). The Benefactor then set out to master the power of ki and find his mother. While he did so, he roamed his homeworld, destroying cities and the numerous warring factions of an already ravaged planet. His growing power caused Frieza to take notice of him and visit his planet. After destroying a legion of Frieza's finest men, The Benefactor named and given a position on Frieza's personal flagship. Before leaving the planet, however, he created a small energy disc which caused the planet to be destroyed. Perhaps he did this to help him forget about his past, or it could have just been a moment of anger, as The Benefactor found no sign of his mother by the time he had eliminated all other members of his species and left with Frieza. 'Lauto Saga' The Benefactor awoke to find himself inside a dark cave. He was quickly greeted by Lauto, a mysterious being who found The Benefactor had crash-landed on his planet. The Benefactor had suffered from the wounds Frieza had given him and had fallen unconscious before landing on Lauto's planet. However, Lauto made it abundantly clear, once the alien woke up, that The Benefactor was his prisoner. He then ripped The Benefactor's energy from his body and started to align his own energy with it in order to perform a successful body switch. Lauto's ritual was interrupted by The Plantains, who set The Benefactor free, but at the expense of almost all of his energy (which was absorbed by Ledas). Instead of attacking the Plantains, The Benefactor instead attacked the equally weakened Lauto, and the two rolled into the darkness, as the saga closed out. 'Stomping Grounds Saga' The Benefactor continued his fight with Lauto in this saga. His power recovered faster than the god's, as his predatory adrenaline was in full gear. Even as Lauto started monologuing about his past, his fortune, and his position in the universe, The Benefactor ignored him and built up his own power. He then killed Lauto with his knife and left the planet in the old garbage ship, which he had crash-landed on the planet with. The Benefactor then roamed the galaxy searching for the person who had stolen his power. He was seen a few more times in the saga investigating various Cooler outposts. It appeared that by this time, he no longer cared about Frieza, and his previous plan to exact revenge on the tyrant was long since replaced by the burning desire to get his power back. 'Reunion Saga' The Benefactor was present in Lauto's cave when Guva and Banas dueled there. After Guva won, The Benefactor interrogated him, learning about Ledas and Earth. Then, he forced the governor to take him there. After using Guva as bait to lure out all of the Z Fighters, The Benefactor killed him and used his Locke's Ruse attack. This drained the power from the Z Fighters, which allowed him to fight them more easily. Indeed, The Benefactor was able to eliminate every Z Fighter except for Vegeta through this method. As he tried to get to Ledas to get back the power that was stolen from him so many years ago, he was forced to fight both the boy and the Prince. As both were weary themselves, The Benefactor was able to knock out Ledas. However, Vegeta soon ascended to Super Saiyan 3 and dominated The Benefactor. The two fought one another to a standstill, and the saga concluded with an ambiguous ending to their great beam struggle. 'Fulfillment Saga' Techniques * * * * * Dreadful Absorption * Extermination Rain * Aura of Fear * Echoing Effect * Impalement Beam * Locke's Ruse * Frenzy Shot * Frenzy Mist * Red Wind * Planet Buster Trivia *The Benefactor's policy of not killing children was not started until sometime after the events of the Outbreak special, as evidenced by his killing of countless thousands (perhaps even millions) of them in that story. *The Benefactor is featured in the Raging Blast: DLC. *The Benefactor is featured in every saga aside from the Planet Earth Saga. This is the second most of any character, putting him behind only Ledas. *Despite this, The Benefactor only appears in 27 total chapters (out of 72); this actually puts him behind Vegeta in terms of overall chapter appearances. Vegeta appears in 28 total chapters. *The Benefactor's theme is Mad World. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters with Tails Category:Planet Trade Organization